1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clock signal generating circuit for generating a clock signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In an apparatus such as communication equipment which needs a clock signal of high frequency precision, a device of high frequency precision is used as an oscillating circuit (for example, quartz oscillator) serving as a source to generate the clock signal.
Since the oscillating circuit of high frequency precision, however, is expensive, it has a problem that a product price also rises in accordance with it.